


No Matter Who I Am

by Kyn_Moonlight (Kyn_Moonligjt)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Stargate Atlantis Fusion, Ancients (Stargate), Ascension, Atlantis (Stargate Atlantis), Crack, Dialogue-Only, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Pairings Implied - Freeform, Pre-Series, Reincarnation, Stargate, ascension is a stupid idea, non-Ascension, slightly crossoverish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyn_Moonligjt/pseuds/Kyn_Moonlight
Summary: "I’m not agreeing to any eternity that means giving up you."(Not all the Ancients thought ascension was a good idea.)Not a death fic (in spite of the beginning), or an ascension fic. More of an anti-ascension fic. With a little crack-fic thrown in for good measure. (er, maybe a LOT of crack-fic.)Posting some of my older fics that were previously on now-inactive archives.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Kudos: 12





	No Matter Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the series. WAY before the series. Slightly crossover-ish with SG1.
> 
> Sparked by the idea that if John and Rodney had been Ancients, they’d have thought Ascension was a really stupid plan, and fueled (and titled) by two relatively obscure pieces of music, noted at the end.
> 
> All dialog, so I hope the multiple 'speaker' differentiations make enough sense.

\- -

:: Hey. ::

~ Hey? We’re dead again and you say ‘Hey’? ~

:: Relax. It was bound to happen sooner or later. ::

~ Yeah, well, I was going for later. ~

:: I know. I’ve been waiting for you. ::

~ Hmph. And whose fault is that? ~

:: I HAD to do it. You know that. ::

~ You always do. ~

:: I … ::

~ Just… Together next time? ~

:: I’ve missed you, you know. I hate leaving you alone like that. ::

~ I… yeah… It wasn’t so great for me either, being left. Especially those last few … hours. ~

:: Easy, easy. It’s OK. I’ve got you. We’re together now. ::

~ Hmmm. I forgot how good that feels. ~

:: Yeah. Doesn’t it? Are you ready to remember? ::

~ Remember what?

:: Everything. ::

~ Really, do you have to be so annoyingly vague? I don’t … Oh. We… I … ow. ~

:: You OK? ::

~ Um. Yeah. I had just forgotten. ~

:: I know. We always do. It’s part of the plan. ::

~ Well that’s a stupid plan. ~

:: Hey, it was your plan. Remember? ::

~ OK. Yes, yes. I remember now. It’s a brilliant plan actually. ~

:: Of course it was. ::

~ Seriously, the crowning achievement of an entire species is deciding to float around – disembodied – disinterested – disengaged - for all eternity? I can’t believe we’re the products of the same race that came up with Ascension. ~

:: I know. I was the one that said ‘So come up with a better idea.’ And you did. ::

~ Of course I did. I’m not agreeing to any eternity that means giving up you. And Atlantis. ~

:: I’m totally with you on that. Besides, I can’t picture either of us being able to just do nothing – for forever. ::

~ All of eternity, with no ability to love, to care? To never make a difference? To anything, or anyone? ~

:: We have you know. Made a difference. ::

~ It’s just – it’s been so long. Ten thousand years is a very long time when measured in human lifetimes. ~

:: I’d do it for another ten thousand, as long as you’re with me. ::

~ That’s what makes it worthwhile, going in, again and again. ~

:: They’re still talking about you, you know. Well, a lot of yous. ::

~ Yeah? You too. They wouldn’t even know what heroic was if it wasn’t for you. ~

:: I’m not heroic. I just do what I have to do. You – you practically invented science. ::

~ Well, maybe helped it along a little. Maybe a lot. You know, just for the greater good of humanity. ~

:: Right, it had nothing to do with the fact that you were bored? ::

~ Says the man who invented the wheel because going faster would be ‘fun’. ~

:: It was. It still is. And if the ascended jerks don’t notice because it was just another human who taught farming to the Sumerians, astronomy to the Aztecs and Egyptians… ::

~ Math to the Greeks ~

:: And I’m pretty sure Neolithic man didn’t have music till you came along. ::

~ You were hurt and humming was the only thing that soothed you. ~

:: I’m not complaining. Just pointing out that you were ahead of the times. ::

~ Hey, I can’t help it if I’m brilliant no matter who I am. I’m working without all these memories each time, you know. The knowledge of the universe can’t fit into the mind of a newborn human. I just always grow up having a certainty that there’s more out there, and a need to find it. ~

:: And me. ::

~ Always you. No matter who YOU are. ~

:: Speaking of… have you thought about what you want to do next? ::

~ Science, definitely, now that it’s finally getting to the point where it might actually be useful. ~

:: I want to fly again. They’ve got planes now. I really miss flying. And space ships. ::

~ I’ll get you there. Soon now. ~

:: Yeah? This time, you think? ::

~ I seriously doubt it. Wooden crates and string that barely get off the ground are still a long way from traveling between galaxies. ~

:: They’ve found the Stargate again. ::

~ They have? Someone’s not going to be happy about that. ~

:: If anyone can defeat the Goa’uld – again – it’s those guys. But, really, it’s good news, right? ::

~ Well, maybe, just maybe, if we work this out exactly right, there’s a small – very small, mind you – chance we could pull it off. ~

:: Cool. ::

~ Astronomically small, actually. ~

:: So, you should be male again this lifetime. ::

~ I think I’m very disturbed that ‘astronomically small’ made you think of that. ~

:: Aw, c’mon. I love you with a dick. ::

~ You love me with breasts too. ~

:: You always do have such nice ones. Seriously though? I just love YOU. ::

~ I… oh. Listen, if you’re going to fly, you’ll probably still need to be male too. In this time and culture, it won’t be easy for us to be together. ~

:: Yeah. We’ll figure it out. It’s just… If this is the time we might finally get home, I want us to be as close to what we were at the beginning. ::

~ What, stupid hair and all? ~

:: Hey! ::

~ If we’re going to do this, I think we might need some help. ~

:: Everyone else is already here. ::

~ Everyone…? Oh, I’d forgotten about that too. ~

:: They’ll feel so flattered. Ready to go brief them? ::

~ Hm. Not just yet. I want you to hold me for a little while longer. ~

:: As long as you want. ::

~ How about forever? ~

:: Hey, you should know by this time you already have that. ::

~ It will be years before we find each other again. ~

:: But we will. I promise. ::

/ For crying out loud! Enough with the touching reunion. I’ve gotta go on ahead if I’m gonna get things set up in time for the rest of you. /

~ Right, fine. Don’t let us stop you. ~

^ Hey. I’ll catch up with you later, OK? We’ll fight them together. Don’t start without me. Remember. ^

/ Always. See ya, space monkey. Bye campers. /

:: See you on the other side. ::

~ Everyone else know what they’re doing? ~

^ I’m ready. ^

* You’ll need a physician. *

% And a guide. %

\+ And some + - more scientists. -

[ A fighter. ]

{ Several fighters. }

= Yeah! =

[ Whatever. ]

~ You know you have some pretty tough lives ahead of you there? ~

:: He’s right, guys. This won’t be easy. For any of us. ::

^ Easy lives won’t get us where we need to be for this plan to work. ^

\+ And we’re been through worse. +

\- We can do this. -

% And now, we have a long journey. Come. %

[ On my way. ]

:: Woah, hey, that’s pretty far away! You guys won’t even be on the same planet as the rest of us. ::

% Nevertheless, I have a strong feeling that this is what I must do. %

{ Indeed. }

[ I just wanna kick some Wraith butt again. ]

% We will see how things are there and be able to inform you of the situation when you arrive. %

[ Or next time we’re here. Either way. ]

% We will meet again. %

[ In this life or the next. ]

:: See you on the other side. ::

~ This life or the next… I’m going to miss them. ~

:: Yeah. ::

^ We’ll be together again soon. ^

* True enough. *

\+ All of us. +

= In Atlantis. =

:: Right. OK. Everyone ready? ::

~ Then let’s all go home. ~

END//BEGINNING

\----

**Author's Note:**

> My two bits of inspiration for this odd piece; the first also the source of the title:
> 
> “We’ve been part of each other, from before time began. It doesn’t matter to me if you’re a woman or a man. I still love you and will, no matter who I am. For love is a joy that never ends.”  
> \- ‘Part of Each Other’, Pomegranate
> 
> “ … Knowing her fate, Atlantis sent out ships to all corners of the Earth. Upon board were the Twelve: the Poet, the Physician, the Farmer, the Scientist, the Magician, and the other so-called gods of our legends.”  
> \- ‘Atlantis’, Donovan
> 
> I'm admittedly terrible at leaving feedback, so if you just want to leave a heart or smile emoji, comment "Like" or give me your review 'in three words or less', I will love and cherish each one!


End file.
